Nathan Hale
Nathan Hale was a legendary sergeant in the United States Army, who was largely responsible for the liberation of Britain in July, 1951. History Born in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. On November 1922, Nathan Hale's parents both succumbed to the lingering complications of the influenza epidemic of 1918 shortly after his birth. With no nearby relatives, Hale was declared a ward of the state. After a series of odd jobs, Hale enlisted in the United States Army, where he was elected to the Inaugural Ranger Orientation Program. Hale was a capable soldier, but during a live-fire exercise, he led an unconventional gambit against a mock target that led to the deaths of most of his squad and several observers, and he himself was grievously injured. The incident was attributed to faulty munitions. Hale was rehabilitated at the Army's Higgins Trauma Center in Montana. After exhaustive therapy and many operations, Hale returned to active duty. His commanding officers consistently rewarded Hale with higher-risk missions due to his natural skill in battle, but psychologists expressed concern that he had a death wish. Before the events of Resistance: Fall of Man, Hale volunteered in Project Abraham, a secret government organization who were experimenting to find a cure to the "European Influenza" (This was in fact the Chimeran Virus). Of all those injected, Hale was the only survivor. As such, Hale had grown semi-immune to the Chimeran Virus, which saved his life in York several months later. On July 11th, 1951, Hale was deployed along with the rest of the First Ranger Regiment to York as part of Operation: Deliverance. When his squad was attacked by Chimeran Crawlers, Hale was infected with the Chimeran virus. However, Hale awoke even after being infected (Due to the immunity he gained from Project Abraham). He now possessed gold-coloured eyes, but aside from that, seemed healthy. Not long after being infected, he was re-captured by the Chimera during a Spire attack, and taken to a Chimeran Conversion Centre in Grimsby. With the help of Cpt. Rachel Parker, he managed to escape, and proceeded to fight battles across England. In Cheddar Gorge, Hale, along with Lt. Steven Cartwright, made the discovery that the Chimeran towers had been excavated. Hale later followed a Chimeran tunnel from Bracknell all the way to London, where he single-handedly shut down the main Chimeran tower. He was presumed killed in the explosion that destroyed the tower, but was later seen in a snowy landscape, where he was picked up by some mysterious American soldiers. In Resistance 2, the Black Ops sends Hale to the Special Projects Research Administration (SPRA) in Iceland. He becomes part of a task force called The Sentinels, where his teammates, all infected with the Chimeran virus like Hale, have their infections kept in check with frequent Chimeran Inhibitor injections. Hale and the Sentinels then head for the United States, where the Chimera has launched their next attack. In the first trailer, Hale claims that he has 19 hours left to live. After the events of Resistance 2, it is presumed that Hale had finally been overcome by the virus and is presumed to have turned into a Chimera. Nathan Hale's last line in the game ("Can you hear them? They're calling to us, It's beautiful. This is just the beginning.") echoes Daedalus's as he escaped from the SRPA Station Igloo's detention facility at the beginning of Resistance 2 ("They are calling to us. Can you hear them? It is beautiful.") Having witnessed the apparent transformation of his superior officer, Capelli reluctantly puts a round through Hale's head. Hale's fate remains unknown. Category:Characters Category:United States Army